degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 206: Bring Me to Life (2)
Main Plot: Julia (Julia is standing in front of her mirror looking at her stomach) Julia: There’s a baby in there… (She starts to fight back tears when she hears a knock on her door) Ms. Abbott: Honey, can I talk to you? (Julia pulls her shirt down and opens the door) Ms. Abbott: Have you been crying? Is everything okay? Julia: …Yeah, just a stupid teen girl moment. Ms. Abbott: Are you sure? Julia: Yeah. What was it you wanted to talk about? Ms. Abbott: I found an apartment we can live at. It’s not that much smaller than this house, it’s only four blocks away, and it’s not disgusting! Julia: Can we afford it? Ms. Abbott: Absolutely. It’s actually pretty cheap. It’s just the cut in budget we need to get back on our feet! Julia: When are we moving? Ms. Abbott: Well I wanted to ask you. We can leave whenever you want. Like this week. Julia: Sounds…good. Ms. Abbott: Are you sure? I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for. Julia: No mom, this is perfect. (Ms. Abbott hugs Julia) Ms. Abbott: Time for all of our problems to vanish… Julia: Yeah…vanish… (Julia looks down at her stomach and sighs) Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JAsXPRvU3Y Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia and Sophie are walking to class) Sophie: Today’s the day! Alicia: A study date with Trey…I’m gonna die! Sophie: It’ll be fun! Alicia: Should I make a move? Sophie: Yes! He’s never going to know you like him unless you show him! Alicia: So what do I do? Sophie: I don’t know…kiss him maybe? Alicia: I won’t be able to contain my excitement. Sophie: And I won’t be able to contain my feels! Just do it! Alicia: Maybe, but I don’t want to seem pushy or anything. Sophie: Guys need a little nudge every now and then. Alicia: I hope you’re right… Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany walks up to Levi’s locker holding a box of chocolates) Brittany: Forgive me? Please. Levi: Why should I? Brittany: Levi, with the way you were acting, my mind was going crazy. Levi: I was acting different…I just didn’t want you to know. Brittany: Let’s just put this behind us. Maybe hang out after school? Levi: I’m going to visit my mom. Brittany: Oh…can I come? Levi: Why? Brittany: I want to meet your mom. This is important to you so it’s important to me. Levi: Really? Brittany: Yeah! What do you think I am, some horrible girlfriend? Don’t answer that! Levi: Thanks babe. (They kiss) Levi: I’ll meet you here right after school. Brittany: Can’t wait. (Levi walks away and Brittany sighs and smiles) Brittany: That was a close one… Main Plot: Julia (Julia is at her locker and Caylee walks up to her) Caylee: Hi hun. How are you doing? You didn’t answer any of my texts. Julia: Sorry, I just didn’t feel like talking to anyone. Caylee: It’s okay, I understand. So when are you going to tell them? Julia: Who? Caylee: Jeremy and Jamie. You know, the father and his girlfriend who also happens to be your best friend. Julia: Not yet…I’m just not ready yet. I can barely face it myself. I don’t want to deal with how they will just yet. Caylee: Take your time…no one knows what you’re going through except you, so you just wait until you think it’s right. Julia: Thanks for understanding babe. (They hug and Caylee walks away) Julia: I’m not ready to lose them just yet… Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia and Trey are on their study date) Trey: So 34 pi is the answer. You get it? Alicia: Huh? Trey: Are you even paying attention? Alicia: Yeah, this just doesn’t make any sense! Trey: How can I help? Alicia: Can we take a few minute break so my head can rest. Trey: Sure, whatcha wanna do? (Alicia leans in and kisses him) Trey: Oh. Alicia: I’m so sorry! (Alicia stands up and Trey grabs her hand and kisses her again) Alicia: Oh. Trey: Sit down, crazy. Alicia: You were…okay with that? Trey: If I wasn’t would I do this? (He starts to make out with her) Alicia: We’re not studying anymore, right? Trey: Right. (They push the books aside and start making out harder) Main Plot: Julia (Jamie is holding hands with Jeremy) Jamie: So you want to throw a party? Jeremy: A big party. Jamie: Why? Jeremy: Do I need a reason? Jamie: You party animal! (They kiss and Moon grabs Jamie and pulls her away) Jamie: I guess I’ll see you later? Jeremy: Love you! Jamie: Let go! What are you doing? Moon: I have to tell you something. It’s…pretty big. Jamie: Oh man. Moon: You can’t tell anyone I told you this, okay? Jamie: I know, just tell me. Moon: Julia is pregnant. Jamie: What?! Moon: It gets worse. Jamie: Why! Moon: The father is Jeremy… Jamie: How do you know this? Moon: I heard her taking the test in the bathroom. Jamie: Oh my god…I’m going to puke. My best friend and my boyfriend are having a baby together… Moon: I told you it was big. Jamie: How could she keep this from me? Moon: I told you she’s a horrible friend! Jamie: I didn’t believe you until now…I have to go find that bitch. Moon: What are you going to do? Jamie: Tell her what she should have heard a long time ago! Moon: Perfect… Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany and Levi walk into his mother’s hospital room) Levi: Hey mom. I brought someone I thought you should meet? Mrs. Carlson: Oh really? Who is this? Levi: This is my girlfriend Brittany. I’ve mentioned her a few times. Mrs. Carlson: A few? More like all day every day! Levi: Uh…don’t listen to her. Brittany: Hi, Mrs. Carlson. (Brittany walks over to her and shakes her hand) Brittany: Nice to finally meet you. Mrs. Carlson: Same to you, dear. Take a seat, both of you! (They walk over to the guest chairs and Brittany whispers in Levi’s ear) Brittany: Meeting the parents, kinda nerve-wracking. Levi: You have nothing to worry about. Mrs. Carlson: So Brittany, you’re in Levi’s grade? Brittany: No, I’m a year below him. I’m a freshman. Mrs. Carlson: Oh really? You look old enough to be a junior! Brittany: You think? Thank you! (Levi nudges her and smiles and Brittany smiles back) Levi: Told you. Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia is walking with Scott) Scott: So he just…kissed you? Alicia: More like made out. Scott: You go girl! Speak of the devil… (Scott points Trey out to Alicia at the other side of the hall) Alicia: BRB! Hey, Trey. Trey: So…about that kiss. Alicia: What about it? Trey: I liked it… Alicia: Me too. Maybe we should do it again sometime. Trey: You think? Alicia: Maybe we could even make this…more official. Trey: Whoa, you mean like dating? Alicia: Too far? Trey: Well Alicia…I’m like 3 years older than you. Alicia: So? Trey: I’m going to be eighteen in just a few months and you’ll be fifteen. Alicia: And? Trey: We can’t like…you know… Alicia: No one is talking about sex here, Trey! Trey: I’m just saying that if we were to date…that would be an issue. Alicia: I guess. Trey: Listen…let me meet your parents and have a discussion with them about it. Would that work? Alicia: Uh…yeah, of course! Trey: Text me a day and I’ll make it work. (Trey smiles and walks away and Scott walks up to her) Scott: Doesn’t look like that went well. What happened? Alicia: He wants to meet my parents before we date. Scott: How horrible, that fiend! What’s wrong with that? Alicia: My mom already told me I couldn’t date him because he’s trans. Scott: Oh…bummer. Alicia: You think?! Scott: What are you gonna do? Alicia: I don’t know… Main Plot: Julia (Julia is talking to Dex in the halls) Julia: You are so cool, I can’t believe we haven’t talked before today! Dex: That’s what happens when you get stuck in the back of the class. (Jamie runs up to Julia and pushes her) Dex: Whoa! Jamie: You are an absolute bitch! Julia: Excuse me? Jamie: You’re pregnant with my boyfriend’s baby and telling me about it just slipped your mind?! Julia: How did you find out? Jamie: It doesn’t matter! Dex: You’re pregnant? Jamie: Who the hell are you? Dex: I’m out of here, you chicks are crazy! Jamie: You had sex with him twice and I forgave you! Now you’re pregnant with him and you try to keep it from me?! I can’t forgive you for this! Julia: I just found out last night! I wasn’t ready to tell you! Jamie: What am I supposed to believe anymore? I want you out of my life…and this time for good. Julia: Fine! (Jamie walks away and Julia starts crying and sees Caylee at her locker) Julia: How could you?! Caylee: Julia, what happened? Julia: I trusted you! You totally sabotaged me so that you could become Jamie’s best friend and I would be out of the way! Caylee: Julia, calm down. You’re not thinking clearly. Julia: Oh no, now I’m thinking crystal clear…I was stupid for trusting you with anything…and it won’t happen again. Caylee: What?! Julia: You…are the definition of a bitch…don’t ever talk to me again. (Julia walks away and Caylee starts crying and looks confused) Jarrod: Hey, want to go to a party tonight. Julia: Yes…this is just what I need. Jarrod: Gonna be insane, bring you’re A-game. (Jarrod hands her a paper with the house address on it) Julia: This is just what I need… Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia and Danielle are in class) Danielle: Are you kidding? What are you gonna do about your parents? Alicia: I have no idea… Danielle: You could tell Trey the truth. Alicia: The truth about how my parents won’t let me see him. Danielle: Maybe he won’t care and still wants to date you. Alicia: Or maybe he’ll be so pissed that he never wants to see me again… Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany and Levi are walking home and holding hands) Levi: So did you like her? Brittany: Your mom? I loved her! Levi: Thank god! Brittany: Do you think she liked me? Levi: I think she loved you. Who wouldn’t? (Levi kisses the top of her head and she blushes) Brittany: She seemed so…happy. Like she wasn’t even thinking about the fact that she was going to die. Levi: Huh? Brittany: Oh…wait, that sounded really bad. Levi: That was really bad. I can’t believe you. (Levi lets go of her and walks away) Brittany: Dammit Brit! Levi! (Levi keeps walking and Brittany looks sad) Main Plot: Julia (Julia is at the party and is completely wasted) Jarrod: Do you like it? Julia: It’s fucking great! This is just what I needed! (Tim runs up to her) Tim: Julia, what are you doing here? Julia: Don’t you mean- (Julia holds up her drink) Julia: Water you doing here?! Tim: She’s totally drunk? Jarrod: Oh yeah, completely wasted. Tim: Want me to drive you home? I don’t mind leaving. Julia: Are you crazy? The party’s just started! Tim: And you’re already a mess! Julia: Don’t tell me what to do, Tim! You tried to have sex with Jamie while you were drunk! Tim: That was a long time ago… Julia: And what about when you almost killed Sophie in your car when you were high and driving? Tim: You’re a mean drunk… Julia: You’re stupid sober. (Julia pats his chest and walks into the bathroom) Julia: Stupid Tim, thinks he can control me. (Julia looks into the mirror and leans over the sink) Julia: I control myself. No one else can… (She looks over and sees a used condom on the floor) Julia: If I just would have used you…my life wouldn’t be in the shitter. (She punches the mirror and it shatters) Julia: MY LIFE WOULDN’T BE OVER!! (She rips off the shower curtain and breaks off the toilet seat) Julia: I know what I have to do… (She runs out of the bathroom and out the door) Jarrod: Where is she going? Tim: This isn’t good… (He pulls out his phone and calls someone) Tim: Jamie, get to Julia’s house fast… Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia meets Trey at The Hub) Alicia: Sorry I’m late. Trey: You left me enough time to buy you this hot chocolate. Alicia: Hot chocolate in the winter is like sex. Trey: Strange simile, but whatever works. You wanted to talk? Alicia: It’s about what you told me earlier. How you wanted to talk to my parents. Trey: They agreed? Alicia: My mom doesn’t want me to date a transgender…I’m sorry. Trey: So now what? Alicia: I don’t know. I really want to date you, Trey. I always have always will… Trey: Then you have to make a decision. It’s either me or your mom…take your pick. (Alicia looks confused and sighs) Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany is in her room on the phone with Chloe) Chloe: Why would he be mad at you? Brittany: What I said was super mean and stupid. Of course he’s gonna be mad at me for basically saying there’s no hope and she’s gonna die! Chloe: Just tell him that you’re not sure how any of this stuff works or how you’re supposed to react. He should understand. Brittany: You really think so? Chloe: Yes, I really do. Brittany: I don’t want to lose him, Chloe…not now and not ever… Main Plot: Julia (Julia runs into her room and finds a hanger in her closet) Julia: This will solve everything… Jamie: Julia! Where are you? Julia: What are you doing here? Jamie: Oh my god!! Julia…put the hanger down. Julia: This baby…this fucking baby inside me…it reminds me every second about how horrible I was. IT TORMENTS ME! Jamie: Julia- Julia: NO! I can’t do it! I’m only seventeen…I can’t have a baby. I can’t have Jeremy’s baby! Jamie: I understand, but there are other ways you can deal with this other than just killing it! Julia: I just want to wake up and have this all be over… Jamie: Put the hanger down, Julia. I’ll help you however I can…but you have to think rational! Julia: I don’t want to think at all! I just want to kill this thing and have it all be over… Jamie: Please Julia…put it down. (Julia drops to her knees and starts sobbing) Jamie: Good… (Jamie walks over and hugs her) Julia: I’m so sorry…for everything. Jamie: No, I am. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you for not telling me when you could barely process it yourself. Julia: I’m so sorry… (Julia keeps crying and Jamie holds her) Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany walks up to Levi’s door with chocolates and he opens it) Levi: Again? Brittany: Sorry! I’m sorry I said what I said the other day, but this is all new to me and I just don’t know what to do or say or- Levi: Brittany, calm down. I totally understand. I was being really jerkish yesterday when I walked off like that. You didn’t mean what you said in a bad way and that was how I took it. Brittany: Wait, I came here to apologize and here are apologizing to me…weird. Levi: This time it was me who messed up. Brittany: We both mess up…let’s not get too mad at each other when we do, okay? Levi: You mean too much to me for me to just let you go. (They kiss and Brittany laughs) Brittany: When can I visit her again? Levi: Whenever you want, babe. Brittany: Good to know… Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia walks into her house and her mom is watching TV) Alicia: Hey mom. Ms. Borden: What’s up? Alicia: I love you. Ms. Borden: What do you want? Alicia: Nothing…I just wanted to say it. I get that the rules you have and the stuff you won’t let me do is just because you want to keep me on the right path. I get it… Ms. Borden: Did something happen, sweetie? Alicia: No…nothing happened…and nothing will. You want any more of that popcorn? (Alicia steals a piece and her mom throws one at her) Ms. Borden: Hands off creaton! (They throw popcorn at each other and laugh) Main Plot: Julia (Julia is still crying on the ground and Jamie sits next to her) Jamie: I was kinda a bitch… Julia: I was kinda a stupid teenage girl… Jamie: When? Julia: All day, every day. I don’t get why I always have to be an airhead. Jamie: Aw, but you’re my airhead. Julia: We’re good? Jamie: You almost stabbed and killed your baby with a clothes hanger because you felt bad about it being my boyfriend’s…we’re good. I don’t deserve you. Julia: I don’t deserve you! I’m going around getting drunk and having unprotected sex and being crazy…you’re just always so calm and you always do the right thing. Jamie: I turned all of a girl’s friends against her. I don’t always do the right thing. Julia: How am I going to raise a baby… Jamie: You don’t have to, there’s adoption. If you really want to, you can even get an abortion. Julia: That doesn’t really seem fair. Just because I don’t want it doesn’t mean I should take it away from somebody who does. Jamie: So you’re going to go along with the pregnancy? Julia: I’ll be huge, have cravings, and be completely irrational. It’ll be great! Jamie: Oh god, what trouble is six month pregnant Julia gonna get herself into? Julia: Hopefully none…I need to be more responsible. For me…and my baby. Jamie: I’ll help you through it. Julia: God knows I won't be able to do it on my own... 'NEXT WEEK' Caylee: '''I could always be a hooker... '''EVERYONE'S Scott: Do I really want to do this? (Scott is watching Blake and Eliza kiss) IN Caylee: '''Are you sure this is legal? '''Troy: '''It's sugar, not cocaine. (Caylee is looking at a pile of money on her bed) '''BIG Dex: '''Maybe she's not as bad as she seems? '''Jamie: '''Oh, she's even worse. (Dex grabs Sophie's hand) '''TROUBLE Jamie: '''You're gonna be sorry... '''Caylee: '''I trusted you... (Caylee sees a police car and gapes) '''NEW CLEARWATER FRIDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts